


Turn On

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [317]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write something where Sam wants to try out ageplay, but Dean feels too weird about it for him to say yes. Later Sam decides to start acting and talking like he was little (like maybe he dirty talks like that, using "little" words etc.) and Dean finds it being a huge turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On

“You want to what?” Dean asked, looking up from his work.

“Age play. You know…sexually.” Sam said.

“I don’t….I don’t know….” Dean said, a little hesitant.

“Dean, listen, I bet it’ll be a really good kink.”

“Sammy…I don’t know. Give me time. Just let me think about it.”

“Alright.” Sam said, moving off to one of the beds, lounging on it, and flipping through the channels.

Dean looked back down at some of the leads that they might have for the case, and sighed softly.

_

It was a few hours later, when Dean noticed that the TV wasn’t playing.

“Sam?” Dean asked, looking up to see Sam still splayed on the bed, only on his stomach, humping at the mattress. “Sam?” Dean’s voice was weaker, and he felt his cock give an interested twitch.

“Daddy?” Sam murmured, turning to Dean. “Daddy, I want you. Want ya bad.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, kneading softly on his cock as arousal shot through him

“Yes! Daddy! I want ya to fill me all up, Daddy.” Sam whined. “Daddy, please! I’ve been a good boy an’ I waited an’ gave you time. Please, Daddy!”

Dean got up and walked over. “Want Daddy’s big cock inside you, Sammy?”

“Yes! Please, Daddy! I want ya, want ya inside of me.”

Dean reached around and undid Sam’s pants, pulling the denim and the fabric of his boxers down before tugging his own down.

“Does Sammy want Daddy’s fingers, or his tongue first?” Dean asked, kneading the flesh of Sam’s ass.

“Tongue! Want Daddy’s tongue.” Sam said.

Dean leaned down, sticking out his tongue and let his drag across Sam’s furled hole, before slowly working inside.

“Daddy!” Sam cried out. “Daddy!”

Dean’s tongue left and he laughed against Sam’s ass.

“Right here, baby boy.” Dean murmured.

_

Dean opened Sam up with his tongue, until Dean could slide in a finger, thrusting it earnestly with his tongue.

“Daddy! Want ya!” Sam moaned, gripping the sheets of the bed.

Dean pulled his mouth away and started opening Sam up.

“Daddy!”

“Right here Sammy. Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”

_

Dean quickly opened up Sam before pulling away and spiting on his hand, slicking his cock.

He pressed the head of his cock to Sam’s rim and grinned.

“Ready for Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes! Daddy!”

Dean thrust in and started to fuck Sam, who moaned and cried out, pushing back on Dean’s cock.

“Daddy’s good little boy, Sammy. Taking Daddy’s cock so well.”

Sam moaned and started to reach to jerk himself off.

“Uh, uh, Sammy.” Dean said pulling away Sam’s hand. “Little boys don’t jerk themselves off. They get their daddies to do that.”

Sam moaned, and he felt Dean wrap a hand around his cock, jerking him off in time with each thrust.

“Daddy!” Sam cried out.

“Do you wanna come for Daddy? Be Daddy’s good little boy?”

“I’m Daddy’s good boy. Wanna come for Daddy!” Sam moaned, starting to clench up around Dean’s cock.

“Come for Daddy, Sammy. Come!”

Sam cried out, and came heavily in Dean’s hand, and Dean grunted, coming inside Sam.

He slipped out and let Sam fall to his side, narrowly missing the mess he made.

Dean watched his come leak out of Sam and he grinned.

“Right Sammy…this age play thing is something we need to do more often.” Dean murmured softly, kissing Sam lightly on the lips.

Sam moaned softly, as he panted, catching his breath.

“I’m taking that as an agreement.” Dean said, with a laugh.


End file.
